A Dream of a Prince
by Mr.Prince.LoveCook II
Summary: This is my first SaNa (Sanji and Nami) fanfiction fantasy! Hope you enjoy it and don't forget your review!


**A DREAM OF A PRINCE**

By: MrPrinceLoveCook / proudOtaku.

Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece. This fanfic is a one-shot.

* * *

A long time ago, the king issued a country wide proclamation.

"Whoever wakes the prince will receive any reward of their choosing"

4 years passed and not one received a reward.

There appeared -

"We welcome you from afar, witch Nami, you are the 99th to come" King Zeff said.

King Zeff and Nami went to the room of the sleeping prince.

"He is the next king, Prince Sanji, My son, asleep for the past 4 years, since age 17. A kiss from a princess wouldn't wake him. I suppose a rather high level technique. Princesses from every country have made a visit. In return they requested the prince's hand - not even one got her wish" King Zeff said.

"Hmph fools!" black crow said, standing at Nami's shoulder.

"Breaking a curse with a kiss is nothing but an old wives' tale" Nami said.

"And who placed the curse?" black crow said again.

"If I knew that I would not be going through this and why the crow is the one to speak" King Zeff angrily said.

"Anyway, please hurry and wake the prince. The custom here is for a prince to ascend the throne at age 18. He's already 21! It is a disgrace to our kingdom" King Zeff crossed his hands.

"Hmm not knowing the criminal will make it rather difficult, Nami" black crow said.

"Let's enter this prince's dream, either way, we cannot remove the curse from the outside" Nami said.

King Zeff crown was a sapphire of illusion. It is a national treasure.

"I will take the sapphire of illusion as reward. The miracle jewel said to have descended from the heavens!" Nami pointed at the crown.

"What? Instead of this crown, I will give you the prince's hand in marriage"

"The crown not the prince"

Nami touched the prince hand.

"Well then, I'm going in, goodnight" then she fell asleep at prince side.

"She fell asleep? Hmp. That low class witch. Asking for the crown, I'll let her burn at the stake if she fails" King Zeff annoyed said.

"Nami. You heard what that stupid old man was saying" black crow said.

"Don't worry, Zoro. I'm used to being looked down on"

'I am a witch hated even in fairy tales; I have no honor to my name. Beside the Sapphire of illusion is necessary for me to survive'

"Here we go the doorway to his dreams"

'Whatever happens, I'll show him by breaking the curse'

* * *

Nami woke up in the garden of a beautiful palace.

'This is the sleeping prince's dream?'

"Oi, not over there... down here! Hey how long are you gonna lay there!" The prince approached Nami.

"Do you have any idea who I am?" Sanji asked again.

'What the heck, this boy is the prince? He's young again?'

Prince Sanji appearance was so young; he's about 17 of age.

"Woah! Mellorine~ who are you? I haven't met an angel beautiful teen around here" Sanji kissed Nami's hand.

"Wait, wait... me teen? But I'm already 20"

"By the way angel, who are you?" Sanji's in a heart eye mode.

Nami touched her hair and breast.

'My hair is short even my breast are small, the sleeping prince, he's still 17 in his dreams!'

* * *

"Ah~ so you're Nami-san. I think witches are really interesting" he picked a flower.

'I turned young again too... this is kind of embarrassing'

"Why are you in my dream? Father Put up a reward or something?" he blew the flower at Nami's face.

"I'm cursed, so I can't leave you know" he took a cigarette from his pocket and lit it.

"So you know your predicament" Nami shoved him away.

'I wonder if time passes here'

"They said whoever wakes the prince will receive any reward. I come from the outskirts of small, faraway town. But outside of this country, witches are horribly despaired, and I was recently chased away from my home. So, I thought if I could retrieve the sapphire of illusion and present it to my lord. I could appease the town people. I came running for the bribe that was offered"

Sanji laughed.

"Why do you laugh?" Nami angrily said.

"Because... you admit yourself that it was bribery? You're such an honest person, Nami-san"

"It's nothing to laugh about. Alright so let's try and solve this curse"

Nami stared at Sanji, then, she squeezed his shoulders.

"Do you have any inkling on who could have cursed you?"

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't"

"What?"

"Anyway I know how to lift the curse. Find and beat the curse giver in my dream. If you do that, then I'll be free from the curse and I'll wake up. However, I'm already starting to like this dream world"

"Huh?" Nami's mouth half open.

"You'll have to make do with a crown of flowers" he picked a crown of flowers and he put it into Nami's head. Then, he left Nami's alone.

'What do I do, the prince is a nut, he's happy that he was cursed. Why?' Nami's totally slumped.

'Or is he, protecting the person who cursed him? To say that he likes this dream world, there's no doubt that dreams are comporting. I've missed this feeling'

The rustling wind and the green scent of flowers

'I understand why he would want to stay here. But that's not the way things go. Mr. Prince. I will take you back'

"Nami! I've been looking all over for you" Zoro in his human form.

"Zoro? What the? Why aren't you taking the form of a crow? I thought you hated the human form. Couldnt transform into animals 4 years ago"

"Forget that. I fell into the royal court. It seems that this dream world is just as large as the real one. It would be impossible to do a thorough search for the criminal..."

"By the way I found the guy who knows who do it. But he's totally weirdo"

"Who's a total weirdo?" Sanji raised his eyebrow.

"And who's this stupid curly eyebrow?" Zoro said.

"Ah, so don't tell me Nami san, this shitty marimo was your friend?"

The two men fight.

"Stop it!" Nami stand between Sanji and Zoro.

"This is my attendant, Zoro. He's amazing at transforming and he loves using three katana"

"If this stupid curly eyebrow was being mean to you, I'll kill him"

"Forget this shitty attendant. Nami san, I found a rainbow fish in that pond over there, let's go see!"

"I'm not going"

"Why not?"

"Because I didn't come here to play around"

"Oh come on, let's go!" Sanji holds Nami's hand tight.

"Wah"

"Stop worrying and just be a kid, is what mother used to say"

"Mother?"

"My step mother, she raised me when my real mother died soon after I was born. Yeah, you can live with me in my dream, Nami san. There's nothing sad about this place!"

'Dreams are strange worlds. Just laughing and playing. No one to please, no one after your head. Remembering the days when I was young and I lived how I wanted'

* * *

'This Mr. Prince in his dream laughs so innocently but as time passes. He will grow up, he can't be young like this forever'

* * *

Sanji and Nami seated near at the pond, sometimes Nami stared at him.

"In dreams, the sky doesn't get dark, does it?" Nami asked

"Isn't that a good thing? I can keep on playing"

"But.. dreams are not safe. It's because of reality that people dream, if you keep on living in dreams. One day you'll wake up and be old"

'If this dream isn't broken, we will never awake again...'

"That's fine too" he blows a smoke "Then maybe I'll be like the mermaid princess and turn into bubbles"

" ?"

"I don't want to wake up!" he laid on the garden and stared at the sky.

"Getting cursed the day before the crowning ceremony was perfects the timing"

"Why?"

"Everyone was against crowning me as king. My step brothers said they are better suited to be king! The king's advisor said I do not deserve for that throne. My step mother too, Even though we're not blood related. She always kept me safe. She was most opposed to my crowning. I remember when she said that I'm too kind and my condition too frail to be king. So I just leave the throne to her sons"

"But, the king is waiting for your awaken!"

"My old man wants me, his first born son to be a king. But he banished mother from the country just opposing my king hood. He would abandon his own wife. To my father, anything outside his own kingdom was worthless. My mother and I were just tools. That made me very sad, If I keep sleeping, nothing sad will happen. I like it like this"

'He has such lonely eyes'

* * *

'I feel like my chest is hurting' Nami's standing alone, thinking about the prince.

"Nami! Nami!" Zoro approached her

"Zoro?"

"About the answers to your questions, the workers in this palace are evasive and ambiguous when the queen was mentioned"

"The queen is his step mom? Perhaps she wanted to make her own son king, and the prince stood in the way of it? Zoro just in case, turn into a knife for me"

"A knife? The queen... you're not going to...?

"I am not a killer"

'In a cursed dream, the curser acts as a projector and creates the dream world, if the projector is broken. The curse will lift and we can save Mr. Prince'

"Nami, that stupid curly brow is of interest to you, is he not?"

"What?"

"You are so worried about that stupid curly brow"

"You're wrong. I'm... I'm worried about that sapphire. Stop teasing me, just stop it and turn into a knife, quickly"

Zoro turned into a knife, Nami hold it.

'I don't care about this stupid prince, I just -'

"There you are Nami san" Sanji smile widely

Nami quickly hide the knife.

"I'm just wondering... what is your dream?"

"Huh? Dream?"

"I mean, what you want to be in the future?"

"ahmf" She's blushing.

"Please" He begged with a heart in his eye

"I really love to read about navigating and fairy tales... So, my dream in life is to be a princess or a navigator"

Sanji laughed so loud.

"Why are you laughing, so rude?" Nami punched him

"That's so... so cute Nami san, a navigator princess"

"But, that's something that can come true, isn't it?"

Sanji pulled Nami, he kissed her cheek near at her lips. Then he smiled.

"Be my wife, Nami san"

"Eh?" She's blushing and her eyes widely open.

"If you marry me, you'll be a princess"

"Please don't joke like that, understand my position. I am a witch hated by many"

Sanji patted Nami's head.

"Don't say things like that, your status has no effect on how cute you are!"

'The prince blue eye, free of hatred, gusted like jewels. Why did he have to be cursed like this?'

"I'm going to lift your curse!"

"What? That was sudden; I told you don't need that"

"No, but I'm newly determined to..."

'What the? The pattern on the prince's curse... The pattern must be...'

The dream has cracks in it... There's a limit to it. The prince's dream is splitting at the seams.

"Where is the queen?"

'If I don't break the curse soon, the prince will sleep forever'

"Why all of a sudden? Why would you want to see mother? Mother is kept up here..."

Nami gripped the knife.

"Nami-san, why do you have a knife?"

'If it was the queen who put this curse on the prince'

"I'm sorry, Mr. Prince!" Nami runs toward the queen's room

'I can't let it be, if she cursed Mr. Prince then Mr. Prince may already be... forever'

Nami burst the queen's room door open.

'There's no one here?'

"Mother is already gone"

"What?"

"After she was banished from court, she got sick and three days before crowning she died. Everyone was sad" Sanji had a book in his hands

'So the queen was already gone? The dreams started the day before the crowning'

"Were you planning to stab mother with that knife? She would never put a curse on someone"

'Everyone kept their pain about the queen's death buried inside'

"The one to stab is right here" Sanji pointed at himself

"That's right... the book's magic symbol!" Nami's stunned

"The prince couldn't have done it himself? The curse was actually quite simple. Wouldn't it be nice to be a magic user when I grow up" Sanji smiled

THE DREAM IT'S BREAKING.

"SANJI KUN!"

* * *

~Back to Crowning ceremony in Sanji's memory~

"Shall we push back the crowning ceremony?" king Zeff said

'This is...'

"Why?"

"Your mother has just passed away. It would be indecent. This country has been in constant war. Add to that news of the queen's death. The people are starving for good news!"

"Are you not sad? Are you not sad that mother has died?"

"I am a king, eggplant. I am not one to be swayed by trivial emotions. When you become an adult you'll understand"

'Mr. Prince's memory right before his sleep'

~Back to Present~

* * *

Sanji seated while his own dream breaking into pieces.

"Mr. Prince?"

"It's kind of pathetic, but I used the power of this curse to run away from reality. Do you hate me, Nami san?"

"You will become a king. Do not bring your mother's death into this. Be a man"

"Why do I have to grow up? I... I was so happy with mother, just laughing and playing in the fields. Why couldn't it just stay that way" Sanji in his sorrowful state

Nami keeps staring at him, she wanted to comport him but she didn't know what to do.

'The dream of Mr. Prince, He is afraid of it changing. That kind, fearful teenage boy's dream'

"Prince lets go home to reality"

"NO"

"If it was your curse, then you can break it!" Nami grab Sanji's hand tightly

"NO!"

"We're going home"

"Leave me alone, nothing good will happens if I wake up. I'm going to disappear with my dream"

"But I don't want that!" Nami shouted

Sanji slowly turn his gazed at her.

"I... I want to be with you. I'm here even if you wake up, I'll be there so you won't be sad" Nami hug Sanji tight. Sanji's so shocked.

'He's scared, he's strange, and has such sad eye, but Mr. Prince has a kinder heart than anyone. I want to be with him'

"Let's go home, together"

* * *

Nami slowly open her eyes.

"You're awaken, Nami" King Zeff said

"My brain is hurt"

"Nami san" Sanji patted Nami's head

Sanji's fully awake, he's smile at Nami.

"Good Morning"

Nami hug him tight while crying.

"Let's always be together"

In the end the king kept the queen away to keep her from the fighting over the crown.

"Being in a dream, I wouldn't have known..." Sanji said

"And is it really so bad being grown up?" Nami said

"This way it's easier to make dreams come true. Did you receive the sapphire, you reward?"

"No, I got something much better!"

Sanji and Nami got married. Sanji took the throne, he became a king.

The king and the witch queen lived happily ever after.

* * *

FIN.

* * *

This is my Sana (Sanji and Nami) fantasy fanfiction.

Hope you enjoy it. Don't forget you review. Thank you.


End file.
